Cold Escape
by LaCascada
Summary: The Story of the man who always ran away - from everything. Ecaping Duty. Escaping Weakness. Escaping Love. Escaping Death…


_**Cold Escape**_

The Story of the man who always ran away - from everything. Ecaping Duty. Escaping Weakness. Escaping Love. Escaping Death…

Chapter 1: **Consequences**

_I always wanted to see the world, you know. But I think this wish will never come true. Our duty allows no wishes, no dreams. Sometimes I wish I was someone else. Someone normal - able to have dreams._

It was too dark to see.

Actually it was kind of ironic, though he knew that the Golden Sun was rising with incredible light right above him. He didn't need to see this - he could _feel_ it. That immense power was floating inside him, connected to the source of that power. It was a bond he would never get rid of, but that didn't bother him.

He thought he had to die.

When he climbed Mt. Aleph, longing for limitless power, there hadn't been a doubt on his mind that he wouldn't reach his goal. He thought he was unstoppable - but he wasn't. _He _had stopped him. _He _had betrayed him. _He had robbed him of his dreams_. Immortal life. Powerful life. Nobody would have been able to tell him what he had to do. No illness could have brought him down. He would have defeated death himself. But instead, _he _was defeated.

Alex always avoided direct confrontations, he never got into a fight - because he acted clever and smart. It was the best way to reach the goals he had. No trouble. No problems. Simple Theory.

It was cold. He never felt so cold in his life. Not even in that snowy town which was his so-called "home".

Even if he could sense the light, he couldn't really feel it. He couldn't touch it, and that was annoying. Of course he had to get out of here.

Maybe the Wise One had told him a lesson, but even that "god" made mistakes. His first mistake was not to kill him immediately.

_At times like this, were would be the good in panicking?_

He remembered his own words.

Alex always had been calm, calculating the next step. That calmness lay within his nature as water-adept, and it was one of the few things about his background he appreciated.

Suddenly he had to cough. It didn't last long, but he could taste something warm and thick in his mouth. He didn't need that yet. He didn't need weakness at all. He had to get out of this cage made of stone, not thinking about the last piece of power he hadn't got, but which was needed for immortality. One step after another. Resting was something he could do after he freed himself - it was not his time now. _It will never come_, he promised in mind.

His entire body hurt, the left side of his face felt paralysed and the power within him seemed sealed in his body, frozen. But he knew there was a way out of that situation. He knew how.

Alex used every spark of Psynergie inside him and concentrated intensively. There was one single thing he had to do: Force his mind, and within doing that, he could set free the power he longed for so long. The power he needed so desperately.

And finally, he was able to teleport.

_We have an important duty. We have not the right to ask for more than we've got. _

He found himself on top of Mt. Aleph.

As soon as he realised where his ability to teleport had got him, he knew that he couldn't stay there. He was done with that mountain, done with it's guardian. Yet.

Alex knew that he would come back to this place someday, when he made his dream come true.

It was only seconds later when he realised something odd, and immediately he knew what it was: There was no feeling in the left side of his face. It was gone. But that was not really the problem, because he didn't need feelings at all. The hell did it bother him if the left side of his face was paralysed. There were larger problems to deal with ahead of him.

He touched his face slowly. After doing that he looked at his hand again - there was blood. But he wasn't a healer for nothing. He could make these wounds go away, even without leaving behind a scar.

Alex used the last bit of Psynergy that was inside him. It worked - he knew it did.

But still, there was something wrong. And of course, he realised it as well.

It was his left eye.

It was blind.

_Dad often tells me, that you can't do bad things without causing consequences. I really don't know. If you do good things, it doesn't always happen something good to you. But I believe him. I mean, doing good things always makes me happy, so why wouldn't doing bad things make me feel bad?_

_Well, well… This is my story about Alex. Of course in the following chapters there will appear some spoilers from Dark Dawn. I will try to bring in all my theories about the background of Alex, about what I think were the reasons for him to do what he did. And I hope my English is okay. I know that it's far away from perfect, but I try to do best ;) _

_Look forward to the next chapter… hopefully you'll read it =)_


End file.
